The Vanishment Of James Clinton Rogers
by ilovesteveandnat
Summary: A small one shot based on the theory that Steve and Natasha's unborn child was turned to dust when Thanos snapped his fingers. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO TURN THIS INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER (see details at the end)!


Based on Theories About the Infinity War ending regarding Steve and Natasha

Contains spoilers

Natasha could barely fathom the scene in front of her eyes. One minute they were there, and the next they were blowing in the wind. Slowly the people she had grown to call family dissolved in-front of her eyes. Just as she grasped the situation, she found herself looking for one person in particular, Steve.

Nat and Steve have been officially together for a little over a year. It was after a mission that she had been shot in her thigh, and practically bled out he decided he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. Scared out of his mind, he told the spy he shared deep feelings for her. To his shock, she displayed the same affection he had, and the rest is history.

Nat makes her way to still see Steve present, thank god. Just as she goes to hug him, she feels something. As reflex she clutches her stomach. It was like something inside of her, was disintegrating.. vanishing. Before she could comprehend what was going on, she fell onto the grass, and slipped unconscious. Steve was distracted by the scene in-front of him to notice her at first, Visions head had been torn up by that son of a bitch. And now, all of his friends were gone. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a thud behind him. He turned to see Natasha laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Nat!" He yelled, and lifted her chest to his ear to make sure she had a heartbeat.

Her sighed in relief. She was alive, but why had she passed out? It didn't make sense, everyone else had turned to dust. Next, he attempted to shake her awake, but she still lay in a non responsive state. Without explaining himself to whoever was left standing, he scooped her up and ran towards the nearest building. When he entered into the vast luxurious Wakandan structure, he found a small couch to lay her on.

"Come on Nat... wake up." He whispered, brushing the blonde locks off of her face.

Moments later, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up with a jolt. As she sat she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It wasn't like a physical sting, more like something had been missing and it hurt her not to have the feeling of it anymore.

"Oh thank god." Steve whispered, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

Nat hugged back. Burying her face into the crook of his neck. She then got a moment of nostalgia remembering the last time she was sent on a mission:

This was the first lengthy mission that either of them had gone on alone since they began seeing one another. They both knew they were capable of protecting themselves, but there's a comfort in wanting to be with that person just in case. Steve pulled her into a long hug (much like the one they were currently sharing) which led to a long night of making love to one another. This was about four weeks ago.

Nat was pulled out of this sudden moment of remembrance by the feeling of water pooling in her eyes. It all was making sense, but it couldn't? How?

Steve lightly pulled back from the hug to meet face to face with her.

"Nat? What's wrong..." he asked voice full of concern.

She breathed in heavy breaths. She rarely got emotional, hell she was trained to be like a robot. However this, broke her in two.

"Thanos Steve, he took him from me, from _us_." She said almost hysterical.

Steve was past confused at this point who was "he"?

"Woah, slow down. Who is he?" He asked having his hands meet both sides of her cheeks to stop her from shaking her head.

She sucked in another breath and spoke trough a groggy shaky voice.

"I think... I think I was pregnant." She said sadly.

"Was?" He asked softly, her eyes meeting his.

"When everyone started vanishing I got this pain in my stomach like something inside me was taken away, and I know it was a baby. Our baby, but now he's gone." She said breaking down once more.

All he could do was pull her close. He wasn't really able to register what she had been saying clearly enough for him to get worked up. Everyone they cared for practically just turned to dust, maybe she is just jumbling her words, at least that's what he hopes.

All the heaving and hyperventilating had caught up to Nat when she was whirled into a coughing fit. She put her elbow out to cough into, and that's when her suspicions were confirmed. Dust. She was coughing dust.

The spies eyes grew wide at the revelation and as did Steve's.

"What? Nat, how?" He asked huskily, becoming choked up.

"I think it happened the night I got out of the hospital, after Bangkok. I had been late that month and didn't really worry, being we were roped into other activities" she said gesturing to their surroundings.

Steve sniffled, A single tear strained down his face. Nat noticed.

"Steve I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't have kept him safe." She said through a light sob.

"Oh Nat..." he whispered, the two of them finding needed comfort in one another.

After minutes of remaining in each other's arms, Steve spoke.

"He?" The soldier asked curiously.

"I obviously never went to the doctor but, I just had this feeling..." a light smile on her face. "A handsome little boy, blue eyes, blonde hair, and the heart of his father." She said with a loving tone.

This made Steve smile sadly.

"James." He said.

"James Clinton Rogers." He finished once more.

Nat just nodded and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

The two sat in silence for some time, unspoken thoughts in the air. Feelings of sadness washed over the two. There was nothing either one of them could have done, but they were determined to do something.

"We are gonna get him back." Natasha said confidently pulling from his hold.

Steve gave her a look of concern. Not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We are going to find Thanos and kill him. Then I'm going to take everyone of his precious stones and restore every life he took. Including James. " she said determined.

Yes she did sound a bit crazy, like more easier said then done. But, Steve was just as motivated to get his son and friends back as she was.

"We are going to kill Thanos." He clarified.

"Yes we are." She said, a fire in both their eyes.

—

 **I wrote this literally an hour after I first saw the theory about Natasha being pregnant a few days after iw came out. I'm thinking about starting a multi-chapter fic based off the theory and how I would like the avengers to restore all Thanos took. Let me know if this interests you!**


End file.
